


Sleepy kitty

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Gen or Slash, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Slice of Life, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, maybe modern-AU, maybe they’re just in Sweden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Привычка спать днём — это заразно.Sleeping in daytime is contagious.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 2 Quest 2 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Sleepy kitty

[ ](https://imgur.com/WLsR18c.png)


End file.
